Spice up
by pani-leukonoe
Summary: "You worry about this party being boring? I'll spice it up for ya then". These were the last coherent words Ichigo had said this evening. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of the club into the dark corner and pinned to the wall./GrimmIchi, lemon, smut, AU


**So this is first try to translate one of my stories. All credits for translation go to my friend. I hope you will like this little piece of porno.** **Reviews are very appriciated**

 **Warnings: strong language, smut/lemon, mxm.**

 **Bon appetit! :)**

* * *

"You worry about this party being boring? I'll spice it up for ya then". These were the last coherent words Ichigo had said this evening. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of the club into the dark corner and pinned to the wall. Not that he was completely against it – more even – this was all he was dreaming about this evening.

These particular dreams started to take shape about time he noticed this man sitting at the table in the corner, all alone, lazily sipping his beer. With his splendid mane of blue hair, all ruffled as if he had just got out of the bed after wild sex session, wide muscled arms and perfectly sculpted torso imprisoned with tight sleeveless T-Shirt, he was like a wet dream coming true.

He looked bored to the bone and the fact he was alone was weird considering the prize he was.

Their eyes met and blue-haired man smiled provoking, predatory smile. He eyed him appreciatively, head to toe, and Ichigo knew this could lead to two things only – serious bashing or wild fucking. Very nearly it would've ended with the first option because the text "what's up, Berry" wasn't the best way to acquaintance with Ichigo. Luckily he decided the guy should have a second chance – he could forgive poor choice of words if they were delivered in such sexy voice. Still he wanted to go to bed with him rather than smash his face.

After short talk, it turned out the guy was a foreigner here – nothing unexpected judging from the appearance – but Ichigo was able to communicate with him rather easily. Also his voice was so sexy he could talk German for all Ichigo cared. In fact this was the first thing he told him.

The guy smirked. "You should hear me in bed" he stated, totally unfazed.

After that sexual tension started to escalate like a downpour on a rainy November day. Every word they said, every heated look they shared was eventually leading them to one thing – bed.

Fuck the pride and dignity – he knew all along this was where it supposed to end. In dark alley slightly stinking of piss – not that any of them cared – with Ichigo pinned to the wall and kissed hungrily by predator as greedy and untamed as himself, surrendering to those impatient, almost brutal hands wandering all over his body.

He could fight, of course. He could try to dominate. He didn't want to. Not after he heard "you're my bitch now" uttered huskily in this deep, unbelievably lovely voice.

Words didn't really matter to him. All it took was one look in those sapphire eyes, clouded with desire, reflecting city lights in all their nightly glory.

"You're mine" said those eyes along with voracious red lips. "Right here, right now, you're mine".

He should feel at least a bit of irritation, he thought to himself. He wasn't an easy picking. He didn't allow others to boss him around.

Right now it didn't matter at all. His mind, his body were on fire, pride and every thought of resisting forgotten. His desire was mounting with every move, every slide of hips, every touch of hands ghosting over his heated skin, every bite, every kiss. No place for caresses here – only wild, overpowering need to be taken, possessed. He fought though – nails leaving red welts on his lover's back – but it was a fight he really didn't wanna win. Unconsciously he exposed his neck to sucking kisses and bites panting heavily.

"Little slut."

He couldn't deny that, even if he wanted to. And, frankly and truly, he didn't want to. He enthusiastically rubbed his hips over his lover's and almost immediately got rewarded with deep rumbling growl coming from his strong chest. He smirked triumphantly at that and yelped with surprise when blue-haired guy yanked his hair viciously exposing neck – the sort of domination Ichigo admitted he himself triggered. Sharp white teeth grazed over his delicate skin with animalistic need to mark what was ultimately his.

Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth. First drops of rain fell heavily from clouded sky but none of them noticed.

He didn't remember when exactly he was turned and pushed face flat onto the wall. He only knew the sensation of prominent bulge in his lover's trousers pushing against his ass wasn't enough for him.

"Stop teasing me" he ordered rather than pleaded, sinking his nails in man's thigh. He couldn't reach more but, Gods knew, he was so tempted to lay his hands on these muscled buttocks, he was able to caress earlier.

"Your wish is my command", this was the only warning he got. In split second his pants along with underwear were pulled down and warm large hand clasped his cock, moving fiercely in a simple yet very expected caress. Ichigo sighed in relief and almost immediately his mouth was filled with long nimble fingers. He licked them as if they were the sweetest candy, moving around them, tasting them, letting him realize all the things Ichigo could do placing his tongue in other interesting places.

"You like it." It was short, simple statement between hot, raggedy breathing. "Like a bitch you are."

He couldn't think of a proper nasty retort even if he wanted to – not with two fingers exploring his mouth and the other two squeezing his cheeks. He had to let his body speak for him – imitating friction moves was not enough, not enough at all.

"Fuck me already!" he snarled, when those maddening fingers left his mouth.

"They say patience is virtue" teased his lover, obviously having the time of his life. "But…Well, I wasn't patient in the first place" Wet fingers slide down his spine into the cleft between buttocks, leaving heated trace on his skin, immediately followed by cool raindrops. He shuddered. "Just don't cry like a bitch when you feel pain."

He would not whine like some fag, that's for sure. Not when he was about to get what he wanted from the start. Unwavering fingers pushed into him without unnecessary gentleness – who the fuck needed that anyway? He moaned lingeringly, arching his back to impale himself more onto them. As they drove deeper into him, Ichigo's cock didn't need additional caresses to twitch with excitement. It was all wet and Ichigo couldn't help but squeeze himself a little tighter.

"Tell me what you want." Hot breath ghosted his ear along with teasing bite and another maddeningly slow push of fingers.

He wanted to say it, he really did, but he couldn't get words past the sighs and moans. Heavy desire clouded his mind and all he could think about was to let it all out and to hell with everything.

"Do you want my dick deep in your asshole?" his lover somehow knew exactly what he was thinking. "Say it!" That bloody motherfucker.

He wasn't about to comply but then this ass fucker took his hand away pretending he was not interested anymore and Ichigo lost it not being able to play proud anymore.

"Yeah" he smiled looking at his lover over his shoulder, his eyes clouded gleaming with lust. "I want your cock pounding into me like an animal."

Were that these words or the sight of sharp pink tongue flicking over upper lip – suffice to say that blue-haired man lost his will to play, his self-control gone with it. He smiled and opened his zipper and that was enough for Ichigo to brace himself, sinking his nails in the wall, waiting for his plead to be answered.

He didn't wait long. Soon the fingers were replaced with something hotter and bigger – it was a dream coming true. Ichigo felt stretched and filled agonizingly slow.

"You're so tight" breathed his lover through clenched teeth. Another reason to be proud, even if it was a little absurd.

Ichigo didn't moan. He bit his lip painfully, totally focused on the wonderful feeling of being breached, his own fingers caressing his cock roughly. Strong hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head backwards making it hard to breath.

Ichigo felt he couldn't take this slow tempo anymore. He moved his hips impaling himself on his lover's cock, sudden movement making them both sigh languidly. Encouraged, Ichigo started to move his hips, soon catching his own rhythm, driven by memories of riding lessons, which he took as a youth.

That was his last decision this night. Last thing he knew, his hips were caught in an iron grip – that's gonna leave marks for sure – and he got exactly what he wanted – big veiny cock fucking him mercilessly.

"Kurwa" he blurted unconsciously. "Nie przestawaj!" he was sure his lover would understand. At some point language and culture differences ceased to matter.

About that time it started to rain in earnest and soon they found themselves standing in rather large puddle. Raindrops did nothing to cool their passion, only resulting in clothes clinging to their already sweated bodies clashing together with wet, erotic sound.

Ichigo arched back, laying his head on his lover's shoulder. He reached for his hand and placed it on his cock. The sensation of these wonderfully skillful fingers on himself again made him bite his lip and moan. This was real bliss – fire-like hotness filling him, caressing him.

"Fuuck..." he mumbled not being able to decide what he liked best – impaling himself on his lover's cock, or pushing his own erection into his hand.

Blue-haired decided for him. He yanked his hair again pressing Ichigo's cheek to wet wall. In quick glance Ichigo saw their blurred image mirrored in a puddle. What would he give to see it in a proper mirror – that along with brutal thrusts surely would be a panty-dropper. And the sounds his lover was making – the sexiest music he could imagine.

"Fuck, shit." It was the blue-haired this time, just before he bit into Ichigo's arm.

There were no words after that, only rough simple fucking. Ichigo could imagine perfectly well what his lover was feeling – he himself used to be the one on top and remembered the feeling of hot insides clenching around his cock the more his partner neared completion.

And right now he was very close.

Like always orgasm came unexpectedly, pooling in his stomach and hitting him in waves of overwhelming bliss, his cock emptying his load straight into a puddle. He felt his muscles clenching around his lover's cock still fucking him, but soon his senses stopped to register that – he was too occupied with his own pleasure.

Next thing he knew, he was turned around, his back to the wall again. And he was being kissed.

"See ya, my little bitch" said blue-haired beefcake, who only a while ago gave him one of the best orgasms in his entire life and with no more than a smile he left.

Ichigo, now alone, caught a sight of cinema neon reflected in the puddle. The word "sin" was perfectly visible and fitted the situation well.

Later, at home, Ichigo discovered a note on his back, written with waterproof marker.

 _Grimmjow  
567-XXX-XXX_

He will make use of this information, no doubt about it.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Story was previously published on my first account - Leukonoe - but I have plan to publish one more story in English (KenxShuu) and thought that maybe it would be better not to mix english and polish stories in one account.**


End file.
